ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Garden State Ghosts
' Garden State Ghosts' is the twelfth episode of the fourth episode of Ghost Hunters. Summary The TAPS team heads south to New Jersey, and since they'll be near where Dave Tango grew up, they invite his father, Bruce, a retired cop, to join them. At the Red Mill in Clinton, the team meets with Bruce Pearson. He takes Jason Hawes, Grant Wilson and Steve Gonsalves through the facility. On the fourth floor, Steve and Dave get freaked by cobwebs and the size of the spiders they encounter. In the Tenant House, Joe Chin and Kris Williams doing electronic voice phenomena (EVP) work, but get no response, so they try making provocative comments. At one point, perhaps in response, Joe feels significant goose bumps on his right arm. Jason and Grant are on the second floor when they hear footsteps, matching reports from others. They follow the sounds up the third floor and follow the sounds into the storage area. They think they hear a small voice, perhaps that of a little girl that others have mentioned. Grant asks the entity to pull on Jason's leg. On the other side of the floor, Jason soon after does feel a tug. Later, on the fourth floor, it's Grant who feels a tug on his pant leg. Steve, Dave and Bruce try to debunk reports of a large bell on the second floor going off on its own. It's clear that a lot of force is needed to swing the bell, ruling out wind and other natural factors as being the change-ringer. In the end, the analysis allows Steve and Dave to discount minor mysteries. However, some evidence remains. Jason and Grant sit with Bruce Pearson and recount their efforts. They talk about the footsteps heard but then show him the footage during which Jason feels a tug. At about the same time, an audio clip records a clear male voice saying "come on", confirming a cause and effect. Based on the evidence and personal experiences, the TAPS leaders are comfortable saying there is definitely paranormal activity but no, the mill is not necessarily haunted. The team next arrives at Perth Amboy's Proprietary House, the former Royal Governor's Mansion, dating back to the Revolutionary War. Linda Blomquist, one of the docents, gives them a tour, and the team sets up. Dave reports an odd feeling, but it turns out to be the weirdness of having his dad along for the investigation. Jason and Grant conduct both thermal cameras sweeps and EVP work on the first floor. They hear footsteps and think they see a flash of light, perhaps caused by the purported spirits of the White Lady and Shadowy Man. As they investigate beyond the drawing room, Jason notes the next room feels different, an air-pressure change. To check, they set up the K-2 meter, which would light up when something passes before it. Anytime Grant mentions the Continental Congress, it provokes a response. Standing in the middle of the room, Grant also feels something flick his ear. On the third floor, Joe and Kris resort to provoking the spirits during an EVP session. They hear nondescript sounds and then something similar to chatter, though they can't make out what is being said. Kris gets a chill up her spine hearing the noise. In the basement tea room, Dave and Bruce do an electromagnetic-force sweep, then settle in at a table to do EVP work. Dave is impressed by how readily Bruce begins questioning, his cop's experience coming into play. They both hear a sound, either a young child, maybe a female. Later, Jason and Grant bring Bruce to the tea room to try a thermal sweep. They also try to figure out what may have caused the beam of light that Linda and another employee have witnessed. They find nothing. During the analysis work, Joe finds a newspaper clip from the tea room that seems to corroborate Dave and Bruce's experience. During a final meeting with Linda, Jason and Grant discuss the K-2 meter readings and personal experiences. Grant's ear being touched matches something Linda herself had experienced but neglected to mention earlier in the week. An audio clip is played when Bruce asks, "Are you afraid of us?" and there's a distinct response. While garbled, they think it's "no". Based on the evidence and personal experiences, the TAPS team is comfortable saying that while there is definitely paranormal activity, it's hard to say for sure that the mansion's haunted. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes